The Solo
by honu59
Summary: The Christmas spirit finds Steve and Danny with a little help from one of the Kellys. A one-shot for the holiday season.


**_A.N._** _- This little one shot is for my readers. I truly appreciate your kind reviews and comments to my stories on this site. Best wishes to all for a happy Christmas and everything good in the new year. Enjoy!_

**The Solo**

"I know it's a lot to ask," Chin confessed, his eyes lowered with self-consciousness.

The tall dark haired boss exchanged a quick glance with his second-in-command. Neither of the two bachelors had significant plans for Christmas Eve and the right thing to do would be to show their support for the Kelly family.

"Not at all, Chin, we'll both be there," Steve replied with a finality in his tone that earned a not-so-pleasant look from Dan.

"Thanks, it will really mean a lot to Alia," Chin said, relieved that the difficult question was now out of the way. He had promised his wife that he would extend the invitation to his colleagues at Five-O. "See you both tonight!" Chin pocketed his notebook, retrieved the evidence file he had brought into the staff meeting and left the private office.

Once he was alone with his boss and Chin was well out of ear shot, Danny voiced his misgivings about the event. "Steve, I haven't set foot inside a church in I don't know how long," he admitted, trying to keep the irritation out of his tone. "The roof might cave in!"

The senior detective put his hand on the younger man's shoulder, an understanding smile on his face. Clearly they were both in the same boat. "It's not like I'm a regular at Mass, Danno. But I think we can both make it through one Christmas Eve service for Chin's sake."

Danny sighed and nodded in agreement then gathered his own paperwork and headed toward his cubicle. But before he left the boss's private office, he turned back to his mentor with a final cautionary comment, "Okay, but I hope that you know a good carpenter!"

o-o-o

That evening, amid a crowd of young families and elders, Steve and Dan walked into St. Andrew's and took their seats behind the pew which was completely filled by the Kellys.

"Hi Chin," Steve greeted as he rested a hand on the Chinese detective's back.

Chin turned around as far as he was able with Tilda sitting on his lap. "Hi Steve, Danny, we're glad you could make it. Alia will appreciate your support."

Steve observed his surroundings, noting that the small church was vastly different from the church in New York which he attended as a boy. This space was open, airy and modern. In place of traditional stained glass, plain windows framed views of palm trees, ocean and the rosy orange setting sun_. _It occurred to the seasoned detective that he by far preferred the natural beauty of his island paradise to any manmade scene cast in colored glass and lead.

Lights dimmed, candles were lit and conversations hushed as the choir filed into their seats, each member carrying a candle. Alia Kelly rose and stood in the front, capturing the attention of everyone, including the curly haired detective in the pew behind her family. He couldn't take his eyes from her. The eldest Kelly daughter looked like an angel in her flowing white robe adorned with a pink plumeria lei, her silky black hair falling loosely around her shoulders.

The quiet was broken by Alia's sweet, bell-like soprano voice, mesmerizing the congregation with the opening verse of "Once in Royal David's City". Chin sat up straighter as his heart swelled with pride. His wife leaned in close to him as she dabbed at a stray tear with her hanky. For the two cops in the row behind, time seemed to stand still. Transported by the beautiful hymn, they each felt something stir inside that had been previously lost somewhere in their pasts. All at once in that holy moment, they forgot about the violence and ugliness that came with their profession and became acutely aware of all the good in their lives, experiencing a rare sense of peace.

o-o-o

"Alia, that was just beautiful!" Dan gushed after the service when the bubbly teenager joined the group. "Mahalo!" he whispered as he took her hand and kissed her cheek, smiling down at her. A blushing Alia couldn't hide her own smile. She had developed a serious crush on the handsome young detective that year. "I'm glad you liked it, Danny," she replied excitedly. The head of Five-O gave Alia's shoulder an affectionate squeeze. "You have a special gift, honey," Steve praised. "Thank you for sharing it with us."

Chin cleared his throat and his two colleagues moved to the side, allowing the proud father room to hug his daughter. Mrs. Kelly had gathered the rest of the kids and the group headed for the parking lot. Steve and Dan separated from the Kellys and made their way toward the black Mercury. They walked in silence, each man occupied with his own thoughts and memories. They got into the car and headed back toward the Palace under a clear starry sky.

o-o-o

"That was really something," Steve commented after several minutes on the road.

"Yeah," replied Dan a few seconds later.

Ten more minutes passed in the quiet car before either man spoke again. The magic of the evening's experience lingered, filling each with a sense of brotherhood and gratitude for the other that was always there, but not usually so close to the surface.

"Steve?"

"Yeah, Danno?"

"Merry Christmas!"

In the darkness of the Mercury, a poignant grin spread across McGarrett's usually serious face.

"You too, Danno," he replied sincerely.

And at that rare moment, all was right with the world.


End file.
